


Body swap

by TheBlazeCal



Series: ask-spiderpool fan work [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter end up body swapped (this was my very first piece of fan fiction ever...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body swap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body swap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150571) by sciderman. 



> Arc:  
> Part 1 http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/post/113061643658/dp-boy-what-a-morning-this-turned-out-to-be  
> part 2 http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/post/113223668758/wade-and-petes-bods-are-swippity-swapped-for-four  
> part 3 http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/post/113566315768/now-back-to-our-scheduled-programming-pete-and  
> part 4 http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/post/113636177008/wade-and-petes-bodies-are-swippity-swapped-for-2  
> part 5 http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/post/114384791828/pete-and-wades-bodies-are-swippity-swapped-for-1

He had felt it creep up on him in the shower, there was no escaping it, he knew Wade heard stuff in his head, voices on their own, Wade’s voices he knew nothing about it, but if they were to Wade as it was to him he was glad he’d be rid of it soon.

_“See you can’t handle a bit of Wade’s life, yet you always look down on him, you’re weak baby boy.”_

He hadn’t realized though, how much that voice in his head could influence him, was it even him who smacked his hand against the wall in rage, it didn’t feel like him, he hadn’t been this angry and bursting of aggression since high school, after all his emotions needed to be kept in check, as a hero he has a responsibility. 

The pain in his hand added to the constant pain in his body, he grasped his wrist, feeling the stingy feel of the wounds, as well as something else, it crept up to the wounds, it felt hot and cold at the same time.

“Come on Pete! You know you’ve not got your super-strength to be breaking walls like Miley Cyrus.”

He could hear the worry in Wade’s voice, under the joking demeanor, Wade or Deadpool, it’s all the same, shooting wise cracks and jokes to annoy them all, but it probably was to hide the pain as well, he could see that now. He could feel it as Wade gently took his hand, setting his fingers while the sensation continued and the wound healed, quick yet slow, it felt like the cancer crept in the cracks, tugged the muscles and bones as they healed, eating away at the new healthy tissue, tainting them with that never ending pain.

_“You’re such a weakling, this healing is nothing compared to the many times you smacked Wade, you baby boy injure him all the time.”_

He wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t, so he just watched Wade as he tended to his hand, he avoided Wade’s worried gaze as if it were poison, poison he could feel burning on him as Wade watched him. The many times he had smacked and kicked Wade since they lived together bubbled up in his head, around Wade he often forgot to hold back his power, Wade always brushed it off, healed it up and never talked about it, but now he knew, he knew so well how much it hurt now.

“Hey Wade?”  
“Yes, Pete?”  
“What are the voices in your head like?”

The silence that fell felt like forever, he still couldn’t get himself to meet Wade’s gaze, instead of looking up to him he pulled his now healed hand back. Even the voice was silent, as if it was waiting for something as well, or maybe it knew the silence now was a bigger torture then anything it would say.

“Well usually there is two… well I don’t know if you could say they are two different voices… they are parts of myself, I think… Mostly it’s my own recklessness and madness, throwing in random stuff while I am trying to focus or arguing with the second voice, which is actually my common sense, my conscience… I think… I don’t know I don’t really talk about it with people”

He could hear the hesitation, the vulnerability that was so unlike Wade as he talked about it and he couldn’t help but meet his gaze at that and the worry and care in his eyes only made him feel worse. 

“I need to be alone Wade, it’s all a bit too much right now…”  
“Promise me you won’t hurt yourself anymore Petey.”  
“I promise Wade”

He watched Wade leave, looking down to the ground as he heard Wade hesitated at the door, he wanted to call him back, he wanted some comfort a distraction of that voice, that awful voice, that…

It didn’t make sense, he realized it after a while of silence, if Wade’s voices were his conscience and his own self, why would the voice in his head be so cruel to him, Wade never was this cruel to him, no matter how he had yelled and hit Wade, he’d keep smiling most of the times or isolate himself with fast food. 

_“You’re right Baby boy, I am in your head, Wade’s head is in your body now, I am all yours, I am your Deadpool experience and you’re a lousy one”_


End file.
